


Book Commentary: Bridge to Terabithia

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [70]
Category: Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Bridge to Terabithia

  * OK, this is one of my childhood favorites, so I’m going to try to not be too sarcastic with my commentaries this go-around.
  * Jess is trying to sneak out of the packed house at dawn to practice his running, and of course May Belle the Nosy Little Sister has to get up and start asking what’s up.
  * Oh, fun. Jess has only sisters, and he’s got a bit of Middle Child Syndrome going on.
  * So Jess got the running bug the school year before. Also, it’s the very end of summer now/late August?
  * Jess is one of the quiet artist types. Why do I get the feeling he’ll get a lot of crap for that?
  * Jess has all these daydreams about being the best runner on the lower playground, but of course something big’s about to happen so that won’t happen.
  * Oof. Mr. Aarons apparently has a huge commute from rural Virginia to Washington, DC.
  * Of course Jess stayed out running too long and Momma and all the sisters except May Belle are pissed.
  * That’s lovely. Jess’ family is too broke to go back-to-school shopping.
  * Here we go. New neighbors. But I guess since it’s a really rural area with farmland, “neighbors” would be a loose term?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
